


I’ll Always Be There For You

by Gallavichbrokeme



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Kink, EMT Ian Gallagher, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Ian Gallagher, Praise Kink, Soft Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichbrokeme/pseuds/Gallavichbrokeme
Summary: When Mickey first met Ian he never expected to be where he was now, even when he first let the name slip. Ian responded to a call at the Milkovich house, Terry had beat Mickey when he found gay porn in his room. They talked at the hospital and Ian asked Mickey on a date.





	1. I’ll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This has Daddy kink so you have been warned.

When Mickey first met Ian he never expected to be where he was now, even when he the word first slipped out. He never thought he’d be here. 

Mickey is kneeling on his bed, thighs spread while Ian holds his hips, fucking him back onto his cock. Palms splayed out below him on the bed, Mickey tries to keep himself balanced, but his arms are starting to tremble and he might fall forward. "God Daddy! Please," Mickey moans.

"I got you, baby. Daddy’s got you," Ian whispers hotly in Mickey’s ear. A hand leaving his hip, tangling his fingers in Mickey’s jet black hair, roughly pulling so the smaller man's back arches, "I know what you want, I got it, right here, Mickey."

"Fuck," Mickey cries, "yes, Daddy, please, please more, oh Daddy," Mickey is falling apart from everything he’s feeling. 

"Yeah, fuck," Ian growls, stilling Mickey's hips so he can roll his, fast, sharp and fucking deep just the way his baby likes it, he has the other man practically sitting on his cock. “You like that baby? Like how Daddy is fucking you?” He delivers a hard thrust causing Mickey to scream out. “Fuck baby, I love this tight ass. Who does this ass belong to? It belongs to me right?”

"Yes, I'm yours Daddy" he says as best he can while he's being fucked hard by Ian's 9 inch cock. “Oh fuck don’t stop Daddy,” Mickey cries out. 

Ian grabs him even harder "that's right baby you belong to Daddy," Ian starts fucking him faster and harder, leaving his good boy a moaning mess "Cum for Daddy. Do it for me baby, cum for me. Show me you can do it without any help. Be my good boy,”  
Mickeys vision blacked out for a minute, As his orgasm hit, cum making a mess on the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it,” Ian panted. He started pushing in harder fucking Mickey through the aftershocks. “Such a good boy for Daddy, so fucking perfect.”

“Come in me. Come in me, please. I want you inside me. Fuck, fill me up, please Daddy. I want you big cock, oh fuck, so good Daddy please want you cum,” Ian knew once Mickey started begging he wouldn’t last long.

"That's it baby, beg. Beg for my big fucking cock to fill your tight little hole with my cum" Ian says as he pushes the tip against that sweet spot inside the good boy, making Mickey whimper. Mickey pushed his ass back letting his Daddy know just how much he wants it.

His sweet Mickey is ready to take his load in his tight little ass. "Please Daddy give it to me hard and good,” Ian fucks into him a few more times then he moaned out, stiffening as he was cumming. His whole body straining and twitching as he filled Mickey’s body, cum spilling in the younger mans ass. He pushed his cock in and out a few times to ride out his orgasm. Ian pulls out and sees cum leaking out of that perfect ass, he pushes it back into his baby’s hole. He knew Mickey loved to have his cum inside him.

“How’s it feel baby, to be full of my cum?” Ian asks his good boy. 

“Mmm, I love it. Thank you Daddy,” Mickey responds, sounding out of breath and fucked out. 

•••

Mickey was replaying the previous night in his head. Loving the words Ian spoke, how good he made him feel, sexually and emotionally. He gets pulled out his thoughts by his phone pinging he has a snap from Ian. When he opens its a video of Ian stroking his cock with the caption “do you miss daddy?”

The picture made him moan, he replied with a picture of him biting his lip with he caption “so much Daddy”


	2. Six Months Ago

Six months ago 

When Mickey walked through the house, he felt off, it was quite in the Milkovich house as he approached his room. His instincts were telling him to leave but the door flew open. His dad grabbed him by the neck before he could react. Terry had pulled him into the room shoving magazines in his face, he knew what they were. He thought he had hid them well where nobody could find them. What was Terry doing, how did he find them. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? YOU SOME KINDA FAGGOT!” 

He squeezes his hand tighter, Mickey was scared, he didn’t know what to say then he started to panic, “Dad I don’t know what those are okay I’ve never seen him,” Mickey knew Terry could hear the fear in his voice by the look on his face. It was full of disgust and hatred. “I swear I don’t know where those came from they aren’t mine,” 

“YOU’RE LYING YOU DAMN ASS FUCKING AIDS-MONKEY,” Terry then throw Mickey on the floor. He started to hit and punch one after another until Mickey’s face was was bloody. Mickey tried to block Terry’s punches, he was screaming homophobic shit and losing all control attacking his son. His face was cut bruised and bloody, Terry then stood up and continued his assault. The first kick was landed in his side. Mickey yelled out and tried to roll over when his dads boot had connected with his back, knocking the wind out of him. He was wheezing and gasping as he lay there taking every kick, stomp, and hit. 

Mickey could barely see, everything was blurry and red. He tried to keep his eyes open but the beating was too much and he heard a scream right before passing out. 

•••

Mandy walked through the house to her room when she heard banging. As she passed Mickey’s room, she seen her brother beaten and unconscious. She had see this before their dad would go on a rampage and one of them would get hurt, her older brothers were usually the target. But it was never this bad Mickey almost looked dead, so she screamed and screamed for Terry to stop. When he wouldn’t she grabbed her phone and called 911, “PLEASE SEND SOMEONE HE GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER! HURRY! I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP HIM!.”

Mandy didn’t know what to do, she was yelling at Terry and trying to figure out how to help Mickey. She dropped her phone and grabbed a baseball bat they kept in the house then went to her dad. She was scared of him, always has been due to everything he has done to her. “GET OFF HIM!” She swing the bat hitting I’m in the shoulder, she kept swinging trying to hit Terry until he grabbed the bat and yanked it out of her hands and pushed her to the ground. 

“WHAT THE FUCK? You crazy bitch. GET THE FUCK OUT! I’m dealing with your faggot brother,” he stated to hit Mickey with it. Mandy got up and jumped on his back, clawing at his eyes and face. She was trying anything to get him to leave Mickey alone. 

“WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF ME CUNT!” Terry was shaking to get her off. He back hitting her into a wall, when she wouldn’t let go he tried again and again. 

Mandy clawed and held on but after the third hit she couldn’t take it and fell down. “You little bitch, you have no part in this!”

••• 

When the rig was pulling up Ian recognized the house immediately, he jumped out and asked his partner, “Shit, what did the caller say happened?” 

Sue glanced at him and answered, “Ahh she was just screaming then someone was trying to kill her brother and then dropped them phone then there was just fighting and screaming, why?” 

“Terry Milkovich, the biggest piece of shit, abused his kids and most notorious fag-basher in the Southside,” The man says, as the cops pull up.   
   
Ian and Sue look at each other before following behind the police. The first cop busts the door open and Ian can hear yelling and screaming.   
   
The EMTs follow after the cops as they ran into the house. When they made it to one of the bed rooms the police officers had seen struggling to get Terry on the ground. There was a dark-haired girl on the ground she didn’t look too injured. In the middle of the room there was a guy, he looked really young, and beat to about within an inch of his life. The older man is screaming on the floor, hurling insults, slurs, and was being handcuffed and dragged out by the police. 

As the cops were struggling with Terry Milkovich, Ian rushed over to the young man, while Sue went to the girl. “No no I’m fine please help my brother, please help Mickey,” she cried pointing to the young man.  
   
“Sir. Sir. Can you look at me? Can you open your eyes?" Ian was checking his vitals and his numerous wounds the he could see on his face. The guy blinks slowly, as if he’s just coming to and he can see panic in his eyes. “Sue, I need the stretcher.” Ian commands looking at his partner, when he go to look about at the boy he notices a magazine on the ground. His stomach dropped he knew what cause this, he knew what the fears the boy had and he knew Terry Milkovich was going to kill this boy, but he was going to help him no matter what.  
   
Sue runs out as Ian is to trying and keep Mickey awake. “I need you to try and stay awake for me, okay? You have to be calm alright."  
   
Mickey nods a little showing that he and understand there redhead. Ian looks up at the girl. “Are you okay?”  
   
“Yes, is my brother gonna be okay?” She asked with a sad and worried look in her eyes.  
   
“We’ll do everything we can alright,” Ian turns back to look at the young man. “Mickey, right?” He can see a small nod “My name is Ian, I need you to stay awake, we are gonna help you, alright.” Ian assures him. Sue comes back into the room with the stretcher, putting down next to Mickey.  
   
“One, Two, Three.” Ian counts as they move Mickey onto the stretcher. They pick up the stretcher and move to the rig. Ian noticed the girl right behind him. 

Once they get Mickey into the ambulance he turns to his sister and asks, “Are you going to ride with him?” She nods and Ian helps her into the rig, hopping in behind her. Sue pulls out and heads to the nearest hospital.   
   
“Can you tell me what happened and any medical history he might have, allergies or anything?” Ian asks, as he puts an oxygen mask over Mickey’s face. Ian see him going out of consciousness again, he starts to work on his wounds.  
   
"Ahh he’s always healthy, no allergies. Just past abuse, but nothing permanent, he’s only seventeen. I came home a- a- and I heard yelling so I went to see what it was and he had Mickey on the ground hitting and kicking him. I tried to stop him I grabbed a bat but he took it from me and started to hit Mickey with it. He wouldn’t leave him alone so I tried again but he wouldn’t stop. Why didn’t he stop?” The girl explained in tears.  
   
“I’m so sorry.” Ian says looking at Mickey, he can see Mandy nods her head. He’s glad it gave her some comfort but that was meant for Mickey.

•••

The rig slows as they pull up to the emergency room of the hospital. When the doors fly open Sue and Ian carry Mickey to the inside. Two doctors are standing by waiting for them.   
   
“What do we got?” One of them asks as Ian and Sue wheel Mickey into a room then moving him onto a hospital bed.  
   
“Family disturbance. Minor, 17 years old, sister says no allergies to medications or nothing concerning in his medical history. He has taken multiple hits and kicks to the face and torso. Was also hit with a baseball bat mainly int the torso and bruising around neck seems to be sings of strangulation. He’s in and out of consciousness. Probably need a MRI and CT scan to check for anything more serious than a concussion.” Ian explains as the hospital staff takes over. It’s the end of Ian shift, he’s ready to go home but he feels like he needed to stay and see if Mickey was gonna be alright. Ian turns to Mandy, “Do you mind if I stay?”  
   
Her eyes were filled with tears. She looks up at Ian and nods. “Come one lets go sit.”  
   
They are waiting for a few hours before anyone comes out to talk to them. 

A nurse makes her way to the waiting room “Milkovich?” Mandy walks over to her, nodding her head.   
   
“Come on the doctor would like to talk to you.”

Ian and Mandy follow the nurse down the hall outside of Mickey’s room. The doctor is waiting there for them. 

“How is he doing?”  
   
“It’s gonna take some time, but he’s going to be okay. He has concussion, four bruised ribs, but two ribs are broken. He also fracture in his right arm, but the cuts from the hits will heal just fine. He should stay for a couple of days but over all he should make a full recovery.”  
   
Ian and Mandy look at each other and smile. Mandy tears up, after seeing him like that int the bedroom floor she didn’t know what was gonna happen to Mickey. She wipes her eyes “Would you like to come in and see him?”   
   
Ian nods. “Yes. Of course.”  
   
As they enter the room, they see Mickey lying on the bed, they can see him starting to come to. Mandy lets out a breath that she feels like she has been holding in since she walked into the house. She goes to her brothers side.   
   
“Holy shit,” She tried to keep herself together. “Mick, how you feeling?" She asks before tears start to fall. 

 

 Mickey opens his eyes and see his sister, “Uhh What happened?"  
   
Mandy looked at her brother, “I came home and Terry was attacking you, do you remember anything, Mick? Why did he do that?”

Mickey was thinking trying to remember what had happened. He remembered be scared so, so terrified, he remembered his dad furious. He couldn’t remember why he was so mad, he was trying to think. Then it all came back to him, the magazine, the screaming, all the shit Terry had said to him. Mickey looked up at Mandy, “I don’t know he was mad about a job and took it out on me I guess.” Ian knew he was lying, maybe if he could talk to him he can see how he’s feeling and could talk to him about it or help him out. “Who’s that?”

Ian moves beside Mickey as Mandy went to sit down, “Hi, I’m Ian, I was one of the EMTs that responded. I just wanted to see if you’re gonna be okay. How are you feeling?” Ian smiled at him hoping Mickey would talk to him.

“Uhh, I’m okay thank you for helping me,” Mickey says calmly but Ian can hear the brokenness in his voice. “You didn’t have to stay, I’m sure you have to go, I’ll be alright.”

Ian nods. “Hey, Come on it’s my job. I’m glad you’re getting nana be okay” He says genuinely.   
   
“Thanks again” Mickey looks down at his hands trying to avoiding Ian's gaze. “You, you saved me.” 

Ian looks over at Mandy and sees she has fallen asleep. “Hey can I ask you something?” Mickey gives him a small nod. “Okay I want you to know you can trust me. If you want to talk about what happened, I understand.” Mickey felt like he could trust him, he didn’t know why it he felt it. He nodded his head, letting Ian continue talking. “Well, I seen the magazine and I want you to know that your not alone, that I understand the fear and all the other emotions that your might be feeling.”

•••

Ian ends up stay for a while talking to Mickey about everything from, Mickeys fears about being in the Southside and gay, being Terry Milkovich’s son. To regular life, school, work each other’s interest, then talk for hours it seems. After a bit Mickey felt comfort from Ian’s words about his own struggles, he felt that Ian actually cared for him and was grateful he got a chance to talk to him. “Thank you again Ian for everything, you saved my life and now you’re here with me, when I’m sure you have better things to get to. I can say thanks you all I can but I don’t think it would compare to what you did for me.”

Ian smiled down at Mickey, “I know the perfect way you could thank me. How about you let me take you out on a date?”

Mickey was surprised by the question and unsure how to answer, but he felt a connection with Ian and the fact that he was hot as fuck didn’t hurt. “Yeah, I think that would be perfect,” Mickey responded with a bright smile.


	3. The Date

It was about a month and a half that Mickey was still recovering from being attacked, his dad was sent off to prison again and for some years this time. Since the hospital, Ian and him would text non stop, they had decided to wait a while until Mickey was better to go on their date. 

Mandy has noticed that Mickey was constantly on his phone, texting, talking, smiling and laughing. She knew it had to be something going on. “So, who is he Mick” she asked when she sat next to him on the couch.

Mickey looked up at Mandy with a little fear, but her face showed actual interest not hate or disgust. He looked down, knowing he was turning red, “The EMT who saved me, Ian. We talked for hours at the hospital when you were sleeping, then before he left he asked me out. We are going to the movies Friday.”

“Damn Mickey, good for you he seemed like a really nice guy. Plus he’s hot a fuck too.” Mandy laughs with her brother. 

“He is, we’ve been talking everyday and he always asks me if I’m alright or if I need anything. He tells me that someone like me deserves better, that he wants to take care of me. He really means it, I can feel it, I believe him.” Mickey tells her with happy content look on his face. 

•••

Friday night Ian found himself nervous, standing in the cool Chicago air, as he was getting ready to knock on the door to Mickey’s house. Forcing down the nervousness, his fist rapped against the door. Finally, the big door was opened, revealing Mickey. Ian’s face relaxed into more of a smile as he took Mickey in, it was the first time they had seen each other since that day.  
   
”Hey Mick, how you doing?” Ian said not taking his eyes off Mickey, he had looked so much better. He noticed at his cuts are either gone or almost gone, faded bruises and small cast on his arm. 

“Hi, I’m doing better.” Mickey answered shyly with a small smile. 

”Yeah?” Ian responded relived. Mickey smiled back at him, giving a small nod. 

“You ready to head out?” Ian can’t stop looking at Mickey. God he’s so beautiful, Ian thinks to himself, or so he thought. He sees Mickey’s cheeks turn pink and he says thank you. Ian turns red and nods his head toward his car “Lets go.”

The drive was filled with small glances, when they got to the theater Ian had opened Mickey’s door for him and held the door open when they walked in. He paid for the tickets and bought Mickey anything he wanted, he told Ian that he could pay to, “I told you mick I wanna take care of you.”   
   
Through out the movie Mickey would notice Ian looking at him, everytime he would catch Ian Mickey would get a warm feeling rush over him. Halfway through the movie Ian did the fake stretch and put his arm around Mickey and pulled him into his side. 

•••

When the movie ended Ian and Mickey were walking back to the car, “So, you wanna go get some ice cream or something,” Ian let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Really, Gallagher ice cream?” Mickey said laughing a little. “But yes I would love some ice cream.” Ian nodded and opened Mickey’s door for him. 

•••

They end up at the dugout, sitting on the bench, eating their ice cream. When they finish, Ian gets up and he walks towards the car. Mickey starts to follow, but he stops when the car’s headlights turn on, a soft sound starts playing from the car speakers.  
"Okay Mick," Ian says when he gets back to Mickey, offering him a hand. "Come on."

"What the hell are you doing?" Mickey asked confused eyeing the hand.

"Just take my damn hand, trust me," Ian says waving his hand. Mickey does as he’s told, and Ian pulls him to his feet. "Put your hand here," the older man places Mickey’s other hand on his shoulder. He puts his own hand on Mickey’s waist, and moves his body from side-to-side.

"I don’t know how to dance," Mickey says looking away from Ian.

Ian’s hand came to Mickey’s cheek and turned him back to face him. "Just move with me," Ian replies with a small wink. “Just move," he repeats and the two begin swaying back and forth, in some sort of slow dance.  
They end up even closer, flush against each other’s bodies, not really swaying anymore. 

Their eyes connected for another second, before finally, Ian moved his head closer to Mickey. Then Ian’s lips covered Mickey’s, Mickey’s bottom lip slipping in between Ian’s. Their eyes closed, and a warm buzzing feeling formed in the pit of their stomachs grew into a fucking fire as they kissed.  
   
Ian’s hand moved to Mickey’s hips, while the other slid around his waist, pulling them closer together, his tongue gently sliding into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey moved his hands around Ian’s neck. It was so perfect, a kiss like that Mickey thought only happened in the movies. After this perfect first kiss Mickey thought he should let Ian in, let him take care of him like he wants to.


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian comforts Mickey

After the night at the baseball field Mickey open up thinking about Ian more than he expected to. He always kept to himself and with his dad he never thought he could be in a relationship with a guy. But the memory of the day Terry found his magazines still haunted him. At first he couldn’t go into his room he opted to sleep on the couch. After a couple weeks he went in and he seemed alright, but that’s when the nightmares started. He’s usually wake up in the middle of the night crying or screaming. 

Mickey would call Ian when he had nightmares, no matter what time it was Ian would answer he would comfort Mickey talk to him til his crying stopped. Some nights he would even come over and stay with him. 

•••

When Mickey heard knocking he knew it was Ian, he had been over so many times this late, Mickey opened the door and as soon as he seen it was him he fell into him arms. “Shhh, it’s okay Mickey, it’s alright I got you. I’m here, come on let’s go lay down. Okay?” Mickey nodded. They walked to the bedroom, Mickey glued to Ian’s side, “You wanna talk about it?” Ian asks as Mickey was getting in bed and he was taking of his shoes and jacket.

“Not yet,” Mickey mumbled back, “Can you just hold me, please?” Mickey looked so scared and small in the bed, tears running down his face Ian can see the fear he was having. 

“Of course, baby” Ian said getting in the bed next to Mickey. The second Ian was in bed Mickey jumped to his side, he was stil crying and shaking a little. “Shh, I got you Mick. It’s alright, I’m here,” Ian tried his best to comfort the boy. After a while he calmed down Ian asked again if he wanted to talk. Mickey gave a small nod. 

Ian is looking at Mickey then leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips, touching his nose and forehead to his own. After a moment Ian pulls back a little, cupping Mickey’s face in his hands and stroking his cheek with his thumb, wiping his tears, “Tell me what’s wrong baby. Please,” Ian said whipping a tear off Mickey’s face.

Mickey wiped his face and began to tell Ian the nightmare, “He.. uhh.. got out. He came home yelling and screaming for me. We were in here and he came in, seen us. You pushed me away from him, I tried to get away, but he grabbed my throat. You tried to fight him but he’s too strong. I couldn’t breath.”

Mickey was getting too worked up, “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. Shh, calm down, I’m here I got you. He’s gone baby and he’s never going to hurt you again, because I’m here to look after you ok? I’m never going to let anyone treat you like that ever again, I promise,” Mickey nods, burrowing his face back into Ian’s neck Ian just keeps cradling him and kissing the tears away. “Let’s try and go back to sleep?” Ian murmurs and Mickey nods. 

“Thank you for being here for me. I know coming over here in the middle of the night these past couple weeks can be tiring.” Ian pulls Mickey closer to him, he presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’d be here whenever you need me, okay. Anytime you need me I’m here for you.” Ian kisses Mickey passionately. “ I’ll always be here for you.”

With one last peck, Mickey laid his head on Ian’s chest, falling to sleep. “Thank you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can update soon and I hope you guys like this


End file.
